<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Nights by bronzesummerhughes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788009">Dark Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzesummerhughes/pseuds/bronzesummerhughes'>bronzesummerhughes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Iron Daughter Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Descriptions of gore, Eraserhead x OC, F/M, Friends w/ Benefits to Lovers, I'm putting a lot of my personal Aizawa headcanons in here, MY CROSSOVER MY RULES, Marvel/MHA crossover, Murder/Mystery, Okay but Aizawa as a Noir style detective tho, Strangers to Friends w/ Benefits, Strong Female Characters, Things do get Smutty Later on, This fic has a playlist, Thriller, dom/sub dynamic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzesummerhughes/pseuds/bronzesummerhughes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla Stark had been an Underground hero for a while, with a mind that would put Sherlock Holmes to shame. When she gets paired with a grumpy fellow Underground Hero, to track a brutal serial killer she never expects to fall for her partner. Love is a dangerous game and the stakes are about to be raised higher than she can even begin to comprehend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Iron Daughter Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's finally happening folks! I'm really excited about this fic! Like Eyes Like Steel, this fic has a playlist! I hope you all enjoy it!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/27xwIlmOVVUM74cLrgECZq<br/>--<br/>TRIGGER WARNING: Descriptions of gore, mention of death/Murder,<br/>--<br/>“When a blanket of winter is all around us<br/>We have to stay warm<br/>When there's no one there you can count on<br/>You have to transform”<br/>			-Flesh and Bone, Burning Brides</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Millie never regretted leaving the United States, or her 3 years training within SHIELD to get her international hero license. She wasn’t sure why she chose Japan or the city of Musutafu for that matter, maybe it was a matter of wanting to be as far away from her father as she could be. She had often wondered how long it took of her ignoring his calls for him to realize she wasn’t coming home. Life as an underground hero was exactly what she needed and thanks to her intelligence when it came to the matter of criminal minds, her uncle Phil jokingly gave her the nickname ‘Ms. Holmes’. However this also meant she was one of the first to be called when it came to crimes they needed extra help with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It had been the first night off she’d had in awhile, and she’d decided to spend a lot of it in a run down bar she usually frequented when she made eye contact with an attractive man at the end of the bar with dark hair that was buzzed short, a handsome face and piercing green eyes, and a tattoo that trailed up his neck, one thing led to another and she ended up taking him home for a little bit of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>stress relief’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If she remembered correctly his name was Nobu, the sex had been more than fine, she could tell that by the marks she had left on his back, a touch too clumsy but rough in the way she liked it, she ran a hand through her hair as she felt Nobu land on his back beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” he asked breathlessly, looking over at her as he rolled over onto his side as she gently sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Yeah, I’m good…” she said, before hearing her phone ring, sitting up and reaching over to answer it, “Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enchantress, I’m sorry to be calling you so late on your night off, but we need you for a case…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a familiar feminine voice came on the other end of the line, Detective Kazuko </span>
  <span>Misora</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to worry Detective I was just--” she glanced back at Nobu as he sat up, his back leaning against the headboard reaching over for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, “finishing up some business. What’s the situation? ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a murder, I’ll tell you more when you get on scene, but I’m telling you now that it’s gruesome.” Kazuko replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we talking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scarface</span>
  </em>
  <span> gruesome or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friday the 13th </span>
  </em>
  <span>gruesome?” she asked, hearing an exasperated sigh on the other line before </span>
  <span>the detective</span>
  <span> spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you the address, get your ass over here--” she sighed, in reply before giving a small hum, seemingly remembering something, “One more thing you have a partner for this case…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t work well with others Kaz…” Millie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Yeah well neither does he, so I think you guys have a lot in common, but Chief thinks his quirk and smarts might be useful for this case…”</em> Kazuko replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is he?” she asked as she got up, pinching the phone between her neck and shoulder as she began to move over to the closet to get dressed for work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Another underground pro, like you, he goes by the hero name Eraserhead…”</em> the detective replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eraserhead, huh?” she said sliding on the pants of her hero costume, glancing back at Nobu, “I’ll be there in 20…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“I’ll see you then…”</em> Kazuko said before the pair hung up, Millie got a ding with the address a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was all that about?” Nobu asked as she sat her phone down on a bookshelf beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work…” Millie said bluntly, “I need to go…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Nobu said, almost sounding disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Monday…” Millie said alerting the A.I she shared her apartment with.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Ms. Stark?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Monday responded, springing to life, startling Nobu and nearly causing him to drop his lit cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call a car for my ‘guest’, have it take him wherever he needs to go, the sooner the better.” Millie said bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Ms. Stark, I can have a taxi outside in two minutes…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Monday informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you like, have your own robot maid or something…” Nobu said with a nervous chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing of note I did while at MIT,” she said, not looking at the man in her bed, “Monday’s kinda the Alfred to my Batman…” that caused Nobu to chuckle as she heard him moving around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when can I see you again?” Nobu asked, the cigarette clenched gently in his lips as he re-fastened his belt, “maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime? Or--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna stop you right there,” Millie cut in, making eye contact with Nobu, “what we did tonight was good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, but I’m not really looking for something beyond a one night stand right now, and my life is about to get a whole lot more busy, so while I appreciate the sentiment, what we had isn’t going beyond tonight…” she explained, not bothering to mince words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah, yeah of course…” Nobu stammered, seemingly taken off guard, “I’m okay with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy…” she said, giving a gentle nod, giving Nobu’s shoulder a gentle pat. By the time they finished getting dressed she watched as Nobu got into the taxi, muttering something to the driver before making her way over to her motorcycle, it was a midnight black and a present to herself after she had survived working four months as a pro hero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flashing of red and blue lights alerted her to the crime scene; she parked her motorcycle on the street and moved over to where Detective Misora stood. Kazuko Misora was a tall woman with long dark forest green hair that was twisted into a bun at the top of her head held in place with a pen, she wore dark slacks with an emerald green button up blouse tucked into them, along with a leather jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re here,” Kazuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaz, whatta we got?” Millie said as she walked next to the taller woman, ducking under the crime scene tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woman in her early 20’s, we don’t have an ID yet, but a jogger found her half an hour ago…” Kazuko explained, “Eraserhead is already investigating the body…” she carefully nodded ahead, causing Millie to look up as she saw a figure crouched beside the body, the man she could only assume was Eraserhead. He had long dark hair and was dressed in all black aside from a long, grey scarf that coiled around his neck like a snake. As if sensing her presence he stood looking over at her, his eyes were piercing and almost took her off guard for a moment, he seemingly towered over her as she got closer. A ghost of a smirk haunted her lips as she extended a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Eraserhead,” she said as she looked up at him, “Enchantress, Camilla Stark, Millie to my friends, looks like we’re gonna be working together…” the man looked down at her hand, not shaking it but he did look down at her with a gaze that seemed like he could peer into her and study her soul. It sent a shiver up her spine as she put her hand down, a shiver she actually didn’t mind too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouta Aizawa,” he said, averting his gaze, moving it back to the body, “hope you have a strong stomach…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally looked over, getting a good look over at the body, feeling grateful that she hadn’t eaten much in the fast few hours. She wasn’t new to murder crime scenes, she had been working in Japan for the last eight months and had helped solve six, all gruesome, with blood splatter and dismemberment, smells of rot and old blood, that haunt the dark corners in her mind when things get far too quiet for her liking.However, this scene was gruesome in a much more intimate way, the young woman was naked, splayed out and cut open, flaps of skin almost looking like angel wings, her rib cage broken and splayed out as well, however instead of revealing organs and gore, it revealed blood red roses, dozens of them, filling the corpse, the dying smell of floral mixing with rot, in a sickening aroma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are her organs? Were they found with her?” she asked, looking up at Shouta and Kazuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, we assume the killer kept them when he--” Kazuya said simply, not daring to finish the sentence. Millie nodded, grabbing a pair of latex gloves she had been handed and moving back to get a closer look, crouching down to get a better look at the victim’s face, noticing that while the woman was on her back, her head was facing to the left, following the woman’s gaze to a dumpster a little further down the alleyway. The lid on one side open, she stood up, it was painfully obvious but with all the care the killer had put into posing the victim, he surely would be in a rush, organized, methodical-- she stood nudging Shouta with her elbow, nodding to the dumpster when she got his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to give me a boost big guy?” she said, moving to walk over to the dumpster, Shouta giving her an inquisitive look as she carefully made her way over, following her as she carefully helped her hop in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s your plan here, exactly?” Shouta asked as she looked carefully, the sound of Millie rustling around ceasing with a small ‘a-ha’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our guy is smart, methodical, wants things his way, why else would he cut that open and fill her with flowers? Lack of blood near the body means he most likely killed her somewhere else,” she said lifting up a clear plastic garbage bag that seemed to be filled with red gore. “He dumps the body the way he wants, posing her and he discards the organs in a dumpster nearby as he runs off, killing two birds with one stone if you pardon my turn of phrase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millie hopped out, landing on her feet with cat-like grace, the bag still in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Misora told me you were smart…” Shouta said as a crime scene investigator took the bag from her, looking a little queasy as he did so. Millie figured it must be his first day. The pair saw as the corpse was put into a body bag and towed off to the morgue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said the same thing about you…” Millie said looking back at Shouta, “I look forward to working with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two made an agreement to meet at the morgue when they were done with patrols going their separate ways for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouta Aizawa’s first impression of Camilla Start was that she was cocky but intelligent in a thrilling way he couldn’t even begin to describe. Camilla Stark’s first impression of Shouta Aizawa was that he was intimidating yet alluring and powerful, with a gorgon-like gaze that seemed to peer into her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them had any idea of the magnitude that the Pandora’s box of this case was going to open up for them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes, nothing like starting a spooky fic for spooky season, I've been wanting to write this for awhile! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did feel free to leave Kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>